Percussionists and especially drummers, even those with extensive experience, require practice sessions to maintain their skill level. Practicing with a set of drums is ideally the preferred practice method. However, the acquisition of a drum set is in many cases not practical due to either a lack of a drum set or a suitable location and/or space to set-up the drum set.
In the prior art, there are several smaller primarily electronic drum pad sets, that can serve as drum practice sets. However, these units require that they be activated by a power source which at times, can be a problem. Also, these powered units include operational controls that must be set and, they are typically not sized or weighted to be easily carried.
In contract, the instant invention has no controls, is sized and weighted to be easily carried and can used at anytime, and in any place without the need of a power source.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ Des. 319,249 Aluisi 20 August 1991 4,479,412 Klynas 30 October 1984 4,719,836 Baumgart 19 January 1988 4,488,470 Larrain 18 December 1984 3,137,194 Simpson, Jr. 16 June 1964 ______________________________________
The Des. 319,249 Aluisi patent discloses an electronic drum pad set. The set includes a circular base having an upwardly extending edge. On the center of the platform is located a center percussion pad. Around the center pad are evenly distributed six additional percussion pads that allow a drummer to practice his drumstick striking skills.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,412 Klynas patent discloses an electronic percussion synthesizer. The synthesizer has a base unit to which are attached, at each corner a pressure transducer. Each transducer represents a different percussive musical instrument and is responsive to an external striking force such as from a drumstick.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,836 Baumgart patent discloses a drumstick for the left hand that has three recesses in the peripheral surface. One of the recesses is for a portion of the palm in the region of the short flexor of the thumb, another for the ring finger, and the third for the middle finger. The drumstick for the right hand has similar recesses. These recesses enable the user to repeatedly hold the drumstick in a preset position to beat a drum.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,470 Larrain patent discloses a drumstick having serially disposed length portions of reducing diameter from the butt end to the tip end of the drumstick. The handle end of the drumstick has a series of surface interruptions. The interruptions are designed to facilitate handling of the drumstick without slippage.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,194 Simpson Jr. patent disclosed a drumstick design that includes a detachable pair of rings which are positioned on each drumstick at positions preferred by a user. The rings may be spaced closer or wider apart, depending upon the size of the user's hand. The rings are particularly useful for beginners as an aid to learning the proper position for holding the drumsticks in proper balance. However, professional drummers can also use the rings to provide a continuous comfortable grip that is subconsciously maintained during periods of playing.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ Des. 328,915 Sato 25 August 1992 4,779,507 Shimoda et al 25 October 1988 4,476,768 Willis 16 October 1984 3,866,508 Huslig 18 February 1975 ______________________________________